tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostfoe Dwarfs
'' '' Clan Frostfoe Runic magic runs in the blood of every Frostfoe Dwarf, said to be the first of the dwarves to be taught the runic magic by the dwarven god Angart "The Everkeeper." It was the Frostfoes of the Ironfoe Dwarven Empire that mastered the art of runic magic. They became the keepers of secrets, the most powerful enchanters and the most legendary rune casters of all the dwarven race. Every Frostfoe male is taught early on even rudimentary runic magic. Females learn a few rudimentary runic magics after they get married. When the Ironfoe Empire fractured and broke apart the Frostfoe Clan became its own separate power and fought in the War of the Four Clans that further tore the dwarven empire apart. With all their power the Frostfoe dwarves wreaked great carnage on the battlefield, their warriors wielding greatly enchanted armor and weapons while being supported by the rune casters. Had the Frostfoe continued they could have easily won the war, but it was their King that did not want that much dwarven blood on his people's hands. He ordered his people into self imposed exile, bringing all their knowledge and secrets with them as well as all of their magical items. They sealed their homeland halls with wards so powerful that only Angart himself could undo them that no other creature save for a Frostfoe Dwarf could bypass. The Frostfoe King already had an idea of where he wanted to take his people and led them to the Asaman Mountains, a chain of snow covered peaks that housed rich minerals within their confines. There he founded Medathal'Darhad the Runic Pillers as the capital of his people's new land. In little time Medathal'Darhad became even greater than their ancient homeland and thrummed with the power of the Frostfoe Clan. Frostfoe Dwarves are secretive, yet inquisitive dwarves and house a library of magic to rival the one in the City of Eternal Weaves. They are calm but extremely stubborn and when roused to anger are terrifying to behold. While the other clans have rune casters of their own they pale in comparison to those of the Frostfoe Clan whose mastery over the dwarven magics has only increased in time, binding powerful creatures below the mountain to serve as defenders of the halls, and able to allow the forges to feed off of them to create items of even greater power. Frostfoe Runecaster All other rune casters of other clans are humbled at the sight of a Frostfoe Rune Caster, one that can shake the battlefield with the true power of dwarven magics, and can take newly forged items and enchant them with great powers. Rune casters are always highly prized and valued members of a clan, and the same goes for the Frostfoe who view their powerful rune casters with extreme respect. They are the advisor to the king, his diplomats and envoys to other peoples, and the prideful backbone of the Frostfoe Clan. The Frostfoe Rune Caster values three main things: the clan and the king come first in all things, you must constantly seek out new knowledge to bring back to the clan's library archives, and finally to perfect and master the art of runic magic through either experimentation and research or through its use in battle. Only a privileged few can attain the rank of a Rune Caster, those who have shown that they put others before themselves at all times, hold to the truth and to secrets and who are strong enough of mind and mettle to wield the devastating power of Angart himself. Training to become a Rune Caster takes a hundred years of steadfast devotion to the Art. Under stern, watchful eyes they must be able to wield their given runes with perfection, enchant a magic item for the clan, pass examinations on arcane lore, history, religion, diplomacy and strategy, they must prove their combat prowess with simple and martial weapons and finally they must, with their own funds and during their own free time develop a new rune of power and share it with their fellow rune casters. After graduating as a full Frostfoe Rune Caster the new "Rune Pup" as they are called gets tattooed with all the rune's they have been taught before being sent out from the underhalls and then serve twenty years as a soldier, diplomat, advisor, and teacher to newly recruited dwarves who wish to join the prestigious order. After that point the now veteran rune caster must do one working assignment for the king before they can then choose their path in life. Only 5% of those who join to train to become a rune caster become what they dream of becoming. 80% will be relegated to lower tasks and standing but still remain respected and cherished members of the clan. 15% will be removed from training and returned home as unworthy of the true power of the runes.